Talk:Alastor Moody
Infobox This page has a Gryffindor infobox, but as far as I know we've never found out what House Moody was in. Akwdb 01:56, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Good point. I'll change it to a neutral character infobox. - Cavalier One 12:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Just make it an Order of the Phoenix Infobox, since thats what he's most associated with.--Jj7362 22:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) References?? I was trying to reference parts of this article to one of the books, but I seem to be doing something wrong. Could someone tell me how to do it? Thanks very much! Iluvgracie129 19:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I figured it out. Iluvgracie129 19:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Appearance In the Appearance section, it says,"with a full nose instead of a piece of it missing." If you look closely, at the top picture it almost looks as if there's a chunk missing. Does anyone else notice this?!?!?--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 23:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand what you're saying. The article states that a chunk of his nose is missing, not that he has a full nose.-- 00:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) At the picture in his userbox, it looks to me like he as a very sloped nose, possibly a chunk missing.--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 02:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The actor's appearence does not define the character's appearence. -- 02:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Right. It's a possibility, though. Movie makeup can change an actor's appearance to match the description. You're probably right. I was just asking people if they saw it though. Cheers![[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 03:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) spelling correction. Can we change "it's" to "its" here: "Mad-Eye's magical eye, however, was salvaged by the Death Eaters, and then, following the fall of the Ministry, given to the new head of it's Muggle-Born Registration Commission Head Dolores Umbridge, possibly as a gift." Thanks! 08:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can.--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 18:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh! Snape wasn't part of the Orginal Order, my cousin says. :He was. He defected from the Death Eaters before the end of the First Wizarding War and joined the Order. He was not featured on the Original Order's picture because he was working as a spy among the Death Eaters at the time. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) GoF voice How come in the film GoF he has an accent under the impersonation of Barty Crouch but when the real Moody is found in the trunk he speaks quite posh and old sound. Dumbledore says something like "Are you alright Alastor?" and he replies "I'm sorry Albus", without an accent. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just speculating, but it may have something to do with Brendan Gleeson's acting. Through out most of the movie Brendan Gleeson may be playing the role of Alastor Moody, but it's more like he's playing Barty Crouch Jr pretending to be Moody, and then when you see the real Moody in the trunk, now he's just Moody being Moody. In book 7 when Fleur has taken the Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry, she still talks with a French accent. --BachLynn23 21:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Alive? They never found his body, and it mentions in book 7 when they break into gringotts they saw an old wizard missing and eye, could it be moody? :if he alive then he would have recognized harry, ron, hermieone and may question them what were they up to Nishant77 14:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Not exactly, since they were in disguise, but they would have recognized him. 08:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Magical Mastery If he is magical mastery, that means he is at least an expert in charms, transfiguration, potion making, herbology, defence against dark arts and curses? User:Domynyk 18:36, January 18, 2011, (UTC) Family On what can be seen of Moody's Ministry file in DH:P1, it's revealed he never married, and had no children. The words "family alive" and "line" can also be seen but there isn't enough visible to tell their context. How should this information be incorporated into article? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I´d say that this indicates that he has living relatives. (ancestors, sibblings, cousins?) What do you think about creating Alastor Moody's unidentified relatives and Moody family?--Rodolphus 12:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that the words preceding the fragment "family alive" aren't visible. It's possible it says "no family alive." There's just not enough visible for us to form any conclusions about his family, other than that he was unmarried and childless. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 13:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we can compare it to the other files. Is anything comparable stated on Dumbledore's and Sirius' files? In both cases, it should state family alive. By the way, we don´t have an image of Sirius' file yet.--Rodolphus 13:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me, but I do think that image is of Sirius Black's file, but with a separate picture of Moody on top of it. Moody was never (that I can remember) portrayed as having "unnaceptable Pro-Muggle leanings", whereas Sirius would fill the spot nicely (childless, unmarried, pure-blood, and if you notice the tab on the right you can make out "BLACK, S.") However, there's something that doesn't fit: the Security Status says "TRACKED", while we know the Ministry had no idea of his wereabouts prior to his death. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It can not be Sirius Black's file. If you compare Sirius Black's file to Alastor Moody's file, you will find that they are different. I will upload a picture of Sirius's file or you to see. —Firefox1095 16:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The file of Sirius Black is called "Sirius's file.JPG" without the quotation marks. —Firefox1095 16:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. Regardless of being or not being alive, this would be a mention of the Moody family, wouldn't it? Unless it was something like "maternal family alive". Also, how about adding a "Marital status" to the infoboxes, for this kind of situations? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree with both.--Rodolphus 16:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with adding a "Marital status" field to infoboxes. But I don't think enough information can be gathered from what's visible of Moody's file — which is definitely not Sirius's file, which mentions he is heir to the House of Black — to form an article about Moody's family. I think too much would be left up to speculation. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures? A few of the pictures attached to Moody's time as DADA teacher are actually of Barty Crouch Jr. I was wondering if these pictures should remain where they are or at least have modified descriptions indicating this is someone else in Moody's image? Doctorwho29 20:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) moody´s patronus is likely that the patron's moody take the form of a ram because it is present in his cane and said that jk is the animal that characterizedhis personality. moody funeral? the scene where Harry catches the eye was omitted, but we can seein the film the scene where Hermione puts a scarf around a tree to hide ondo the eye was placed in the forest of the Quidditch World Cup soon after Ron go Date of death Wasn't Harry removed from Little Whinging on the Saturday before his birthday? Which would be July 26, 1997. ````SrME Should this sentence be here? Based on the fact that he is the only character in the movies that does not have a British, Scottish, or Irish accent, he may be North American. Haven't looked back through the history to see when it was added and not enough of an expert on accents to tell if it's right or not but three things spring to mind: Firstly, the Behind the Scenes section says he has an Irish accent. Secondly, Scotland is in Britain so listing them separately is incorrect. And thirdly, its current position, in the middle of the in-universe character bio rather than as a Behind the Scenes or footnote, seems rather odd. Should it be removed? Skteosk 18:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm removing since Moody wears a kilt during the Yule Ball, a dead give away of Irish/Scottish Hertiage. --KiumaruHamachi 18:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Team Fortress 2 In Team Fortress 2, There is an item that is unmistakably modeled after Moody's eye, Should be added to the Trivia section 05:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, first of all, if we were to add such a note, it would probably be on the page for his eye, not this page. More importantly, that's not the sort of thing we cover. If it were the opposite way around (something in a Harry Potter work was based off an existing thing), we would cover it (see Demon Box, Ectobuster Vacuum, etc.), but we don't cover things in other works that base something off Harry Potter because there's an umpteenth number of these things. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 05:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) His eye You've said that there's nothing about his eye on the film adaptation of Deathly Hallows (part 1). But, unless I'm wrong, while there is no focus on the eye, at the scene, I do believe that it's still on that door and when Harry leaves Umbridge's room the eye has vanished. It's a simple detail but I don't think that it's accidental. 04:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Weight? I saw this picture of Moody's file from the Making of Harry Potter studio tour and I was wondering if we should include his weight and height as it is stated here? (weight being 163 lbs and height being 6ft 2in)Aj25 (talk) 20:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : . There's currently no weight field in the infobox, but I mentioned it in BTS. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Age It says that he was born on the 1/2/04 so the first of February 1904. He died on the 27th of July 1997. He would of been 93 years, 5 months and 25 days when he died! Rounded to 93 and a half. :From whence are you getting this date of birth? His file? Did you translate it, perhaps, from whatever numeric system it's written in? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::If you did translate it, you must be pretty good at understanding that sort of things, because all I could understand was circles and arrows. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I for my part do believe it is a font on Mycrosoft Word with those symbols. Or - one you can download at least. ::- User:Simen Johannes Fagerli. :::That seems quite likely ... you wouldn't by any chance know which one, would you? I know for fact it isn't any of the Wingdings, but I have no clue beyond that. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) House, Part ... 39, I think? So, there's been a lot of discussion about Moody's house at Hogwarts, which the Ministry didn't know. He's got cunning and resourcefulness in using the seven Harrys strategy (which admittedly was Dumbledore's idea), ambition and power in being the best Auror the Ministry's seen for ages, leadership qualities and fraternity as demonstrated by his being in charge of Advance Guard leading Harry out of Privet Drive both times. He essentially encapsulates all the qualities of Slytherin (and admittedly Gryffindor, too, but the Pottermore message mentioned (if I recall correctly) that the two houses are more similar than most like to admit). Besides that, though, the Wizard's Challenge lists him along with a bunch of other Slytherins, asking who built the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps I'm looking too deeply into this, but is this any indication that he might have been in Slytherin? I know it wouldn't be able to go into the article, but even just for personal confirmation or lack thereof. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) According to the characteristics, Mad Eye was most likely to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. If I were given the opinion to choose, I would go with Gryffindor, because he was the leader of the Order of The Phoenix in later years. The leadership chivalry has been a treasured history of Gryffindors, and the boldness with which Moody had a command on the Order explains so. Therefore, Mad Eye Alastor Moody, would be a Gryffindor.Angie Taisho (talk) 03:26, June 8, 2017 (UTC)Angie Main image The current image of him looking upwards is not very good...just saying, there's way better ones. 23:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Care to suggest something better, then? Please note that, by our policies, the image must come from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 rather than an older film. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I would agree with OWL. I'd like to propose this picture. It's from Deathly Hallows: Part 1; as far as quality is concerned, it's almost the same as the current picture; and it features Moody's face in full (front-facing), which is preferrable. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd be fine with this image. If I had a complaint, it's a little dark, but given that all of Moody's scenes take place at night there's not much to be done about that. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree. If it has to be from the last film he appears in, I do think that'd be best ... the current one looks rather ridiculous, no offence, IMO. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I've fidgeted with the colour saturation and contrast of the picture, and I think I've made it less dark. Anyway, seeing that there are three (four if one can count with OWL, which I am not entirely sure) votes against the current picture, I've gone ahead and changed it, for you to see how it looks on the infobox -- if there are people who disagree, then I shall put it back. What do you think? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Source Could anyone give me a source of the sentence, "Moody's ability to switch from offence to defence made him a formidable opponent." in Magical abilities and skills section, please?--ホチ (talk) 13:51, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Magic can't heal everything Well, did they explain in any moment if Moody eye and leg are like that because he wanted, because a dark curse or mainly because magic can't just create a new leg and eye and give it to him? I mean, they can turn a mouse in a cup, summon a snake from nothing but they seem to be unable to make a leg and a eye? Setokayba (talk) 20:48, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm… Not sure about the leg, though possibly it was cut off before the magical cures were developped. As for the eye, regarldess of whether he could replace it with a real eye, I do think getting the benefits of that all-seeing eye is worth not getting your normal eye back, especially to an Auror like Moody. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 20:51, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, we know that Voldemort managed to give to Pettigrew a replacement for his hand, not sure how that works but if it's not a very dark secret, they could do the same with Alastor foot, as it could give some agility instead of using what he was using Setokayba (talk) 00:05, November 27, 2016 (UTC)